Just Another Fairytale
by Yunique
Summary: KakaSaku. Never did he find anything as interesting as this. There lying on the ground, lay a delicate girl who looked much younger than himself. Her short pastel coloured hair sprawled and tangled in with grass and debris, her face serene and peaceful.


**Please read!**

Okay look. This story has absolutely NOTHING to do with ninjas. It is my OWN story, and I have used Misashi's characters Kakashi and Sakura. And I will also mention that my characters may be a little OC, but I will do my best as far as my writing skills can go. I will delete any flames about my story**.**

**Age:**

**Prologue:** _Sakura – 6_

_Kakashi – 19_

**Chapter 1:** _Sakura – 17_

_Kakashi – 30_

**Later:** _Sakura – 20_

_Kakashi – 33_

**Summary: **Nineteen year old Kakashi is a peasant who lives in a poor village. When he wanders the forests he stumbles upon a young girl who looks fit to be queen. She has no recollection of her memory so she is given a new life in his village. They form a bond that most siblings don't have, so what happens when Kakashi begins to overstep the boundaries of brother-sister?

* * *

**Just Another Fairytale**

_**Prologue: Where are your memories? **_

* * *

_"We say to fibbing children: "Don't tell fairy tales!" Yet children's fibs, like old wives' tales  
tend to be overgenerous with the truth."_

* * *

"Mum!" cried a boy with a round face and emerald green eyes.

"A woman turned around, away from her current job to smile at the young boy. "Yes dear, what is it?"

"She's teasing me again!" he wailed, flailing his arms about in a childish manner as his sister came barging into the kitchen.

"Don't listen to him, mum! He started it! He did!" A young girl with a pair of striking black eyes -who was a little older than the boy- accused.

"Did not! You're dumb!"

"No, you are!"

"You!"

"Alright! That's enough kids; I think its bedtime for the both of you." Despite her firm words, she still held on to her cheery smile.

She quickly ridded the soap off her hands – wiping them on her apron – and plucked the boy off the ground and perched him swiftly into her chest. "Come on," she smiled and held her daughters hand, walking up the stairs to their bedrooms.

"Yay! It's bedtime stories now, right mum?" the boy asked, wriggling out of his mother's hold and bouncing on top of his bed enthusiastically.

"A bedtime story?"

"Yes, mother, please," the girl asked with bright eyes.

"Hmmm…," the woman debated for a moment and finally said, "Okay…just this once."

"Yay!" they chorused as they climbed into bed, ducking under their blankets, their eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What story would you like to hear this time?" she asked smiling at her children as she tucked them both in.

"Any story, just another fairytale will do," the boy suggested hastily.

"Just another fairytale?"

"Yes mother, tell us any fairytale."

"A good one too!" the boy cried.

"Okay," she began, clearing her throat, speaking as she stroked her son's white hair, smiling, "Once upon a time…"

Walking through the forest was like second nature to Kakashi - he knew the forest well enough to walk blindfolded through it if he wanted to.

Kakashi was humming to himself, tapping on the large rocks with a stick he had found. He would come to the forest as an escape from his everyday life at the village - where he did routine and mundane jobs that really did not interest him. The forest was like his friend, he came here if he were feeling frazzled or drained, or if he was feeling bored like he was now. It was also a great place to train - with fresh air and spacious areas he would practice with a sword he had made when he was only ten years old.

He always did find something interesting in the forests; he had good eyes that were accustomed to the light and shade of the forests, trained to find foreign objects that may have fallen lose from traveller's bags that may be of some worth in the marketing department.

But never did he find something as interesting as this.

There lying on the ground, lay a delicate girl who looked much younger than himself. Her short pastel coloured hair sprawled and tangled in with grass and debris, her face serene and peaceful.

From her expression she looked asleep. Kakashi considered whether he should wake her up. Perhaps she did not want to be disturbed? But her clothes told him that she did not live anywhere near here. She wore a cream coloured silk gown with gold linings, carefully embroidered flowers on her skirt, sparkly earrings and classy shoes. She definitely was not meant to be here – she looked too out of place here in the damp forests - but then, where had she come from?

He bent down to the ground and examined her facial features up close, trying to figure out which village she may have come from, as each village had their own unique characteristics. Kakashi noted that she had a round face, pink hair, a small nose and snow white skin. Kakashi knew no people from any village with pink hair and white skin; she was definitely foreign. Curious to feel the texture of it, he reached out for her cheek absent-mindedly, his eyes admiring her child-like beauty.

When his hand came in contact with her soft skin, she stirred slightly and moaned a little.

Shocked, Kakashi stepped back and allowed her some space, watching her slowly rise, not yet believing that the porcelain like statuette was really human. Composing himself, Kakashi managed to whisper a soft, "You're awake now."

The girl - acknowledging his presence - blinked her emerald eyes open and stared wide-eyed at him for a brief soundless moment. Kakashi stared back, feeling locked into place with her emerald green eyes trapping him in his exact position. Kakashi couldn't believe how beautiful her eyes were. He'd never seen anyone with greens eyes before.

The girl broke Kakashi's trance as she quickly realized where she was and gasped loudly, clutching her face with her small hands. Soft noises started to emanate from her, she was softly sobbing to herself.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked sincerely concerned. Had he somehow frightened her? But she continued to hang her head and continued to cry. "My name is Kakashi Hatake," he announced cheerfully, holding his palm up to her, "what is yours?"

She looked up from under her wet eyelashes at him, assessing and judging whether he was trustworthy. Kakashi smiled warmly –hoping it was a reassuring smile and that his mask didn't scare her too much.

"It's okay, you can tell me," he coaxed, "see this mask? I only wear it because it used to be a fashion trend in my village." He joked lightly.

She didn't laugh, but her eyes lit up in curiosity and she had stopped crying.

Close enough_,_ Kakashi thought.

"So what's your name?"

"I...I don't know."

"You don't know your name?" Kakashi asked his brows frowning, "are you lost?"

"I'm not sure," she hiccupped softly.

He stopped badgering her with questions, knowing that it only hurt her more as he watched her clutch her hands closer to her chest. "Come, I'll take you to my village."

He reached down to envelope her small hand in his larger one as they began to make their way to his village.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

When they had emerged from the forest and into the clearing the girl gazed up at the sun and the sky feeling like it was her first time to stand in day light.

Kakashi looked amused as he watched her green eyes sparkle with wonder and growing excitement.

He smiled and suppressed a chuckle as he held her hand tightly, leading her towards his house.

His family had welcomed her warmly with smiles and hugs. Kakashi's mother was more than happy to have her stay, as she had always wanted her own daughter.

His father had lifted her up into his arms, staring into her glassy green eyes, "Wow, she looks fit to be a queen, doesn't she?" She wasn't paying attention to what they were discussing as she had found more interest in playing with his father's fluffy white hair. Their whole house rang of laughter that night as they had gladly accepted her with open arms.

Their house was small and their halls were narrow. It had only two bedrooms with one bathroom to share and their kitchen was cluttered in one corner of a larger room and a small brown coffee table which was their dinner table was placed in the middle of the room. The wall paint was cracking and its colour faded. Their furniture was simple and basic, not as much aesthetic value but its quality was decent.

There was barely enough space for three.

So Kakashi had lent her his bed while he slept outside on the family couch. It was only temporary as Kakashi and his father had begun to build a third bedroom to their small house so that their new addition to the family would be better suited to their lifestyle.

At night, Kakashi's mother would tuck her in like she were her real daughter and Kakashi would watch by the door, cocking his head to the side curiously watching as her bright green eyes slowly shut tight. It was strange to watch someone else be tucked into his bed; he was always so used to being an only child. Though he was more than happy to give her a home and a family, pleasing her was appealing, maybe because he'd never had a younger brother or sister.

In the morning, he decided to take her out to show her his village.

It wasn't much, he knew that. But she seemed to enjoy herself as he introduced her to his neighbours, and showed her the small shops they had in their village and the little river that ran just opposite of the farmers and their animals. She was so happy from such simple things. Her whole face would light up whenever she encountered something new. It was just too easy to make her happy. It made Kakashi want to do more for her.

"I have a place I want to show you," Kakashi smiled cheerfully.

Kakashi made a small detour as he steered her towards his favourite place excitedly.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," he whispered as he asked her to close her eyes, "no peeking."

She listened obligingly as he continued to steer her by her tiny shoulders.

"You can open them now."

Slowly, she blinked her eyes open, and the first thing she saw was a blur of pink. When her vision was focused her mouth fell open but she made no sound as she cupped her lips with her hands.

She was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Their pink and white petals floating and spiralling in a rhythmic pattern around her still form.

Kakashi watched her expression, his hands deep in his pocket, wearing a proud smile on his face. "You like it?"

She nodded vigorously in reply, "I really like it!" She flashed her biggest smile.

"I come here to think about things. You can share it with me if you want to," Kakashi offered generously.

"Okay!"

She began to dance around in her childish way, jumping around joyously, watching the petals fall and swirl around her as she moved and tried to catch them, her laughter rang of pure innocence. Her little display made him wish that he himself was a child. She had no memories left, yet she could still dance without a care in the world. For what worried an adult would never burden a child. Kakashi was glad that she was a part of his family; he could protect her now, like a real sister.

The thought made him smile, "Think of it as a present to my new sister," he chuckled.

She giggled in reply and crashed into him to hug him around his waist. "Thank you so much, my brother!"

He ruffled her hair playfully, earning him a pout from her lips.

"You know what?" Kakashi began.

"What?" She blinked.

"We haven't given you a name yet."

She thought for a moment, staring at her feet.

"What do you like the most?" Kakashi asked.

While she tried to sum up an answer a pink petal fell on the top of her crown of hair. Kakashi plucked it up and held it in his palm. "You like flowers don't you?"

She smiled enthusiastically. "I love flowers! Especially these pink ones," she glanced at the petal.

Kakashi smiled, "Sa...kura," he suddenly murmured softly to himself.

"Hm?" she looked up, confused.

"Sakura is your name," though Kakashi's eyes were distant, he said it with a firm and final tone.

"Sa-ku-ra?" she played with the unfamiliar word.

Kakashi nodded. It was the perfect name. "It means cherry blossom," he explained, pointing at the pink petal settled on his palm. "And it's the colour of your hair." He reached out absently to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, making her giggle.

Her lips and her eyes smiled brightly at him. She really liked her new name. She hugged Kakashi again, holding him as tight as she could in her little arms. She felt safe and loved. It was where she felt she belonged.

Kakashi's eyes softened, "Sakura," he whispered.

_

* * *

_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear,  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear,  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here,  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere,  
I wouldn't change a thing about it,  
This is the best feeling._

_

* * *

  
_

**I have the whole story outline to this, so I won't be running out of ideas this time. XD Please review! I want to get at least 20 reviews if possible. X] **


End file.
